<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holy Matrimony by fangirlingovermishacollins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658502">Holy Matrimony</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins'>fangirlingovermishacollins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Happy Ending, Heaven, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas get married.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Holy Matrimony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean looked himself over in the mirror and smiled, a little nervous but more than eager to get the wedding started. The suit he had on was a lot like the suits he wore when he posed as a federal agent, but it was dressier-looking and fit him much better. The tie around his neck was a familiar shade of dark blue, matching Cas's eyes just like he knew Cas's tie would be green like the hunter's eyes were.</p>
<p>It had been Cas's idea, and the angel was a little hesitant to suggest it to Dean, so when Dean agreed, Cas visibly relaxed and smiled a wide, gummy smile that Dean would do anything to see.</p>
<p>"It's just Cas," Sam said from over his shoulder. "He won't mind a wrinkle or two in your suit, Dean." </p>
<p>Dean met his brother's eyes in the mirror and nodded. Next to Sam, Eileen looked beautiful in a green dress the color of emeralds. She smiled reassuringly at Dean, mouthing "he's right" and making Dean laugh a bit.</p>
<p>"Let's go then, yeah?" Dean asked. "Damn," he said to himself, "never thought I'd see the day I got married. It's freaking crazy."</p>
<p>His gaze fell to the simple silver-white band on his ring finger, which looked like it had been made from the metal of an angel blade. It wasn't overly flashy or loud but it said enough: Dean Winchester was going to be married.</p>
<p>Both Sam and Eileen were watching Dean expectantly, so to take the focus off of himself, Dean joked, "Soon it'll be you, huh?"</p>
<p>Sam, taken aback, shook his head. "We haven't been in love for twelve years," he reminded Dean. </p>
<p>"Time doesn't mean anything here," Dean pointed out. "It's Heaven, Sammy."</p>
<p>The next visitor to the room where Dean was getting ready and convincing himself this was actually happening poked their head out from behind the door. "Castiel's waiting," Rowena said with a pointed look st Dean. "Let's go, boys."</p>
<p>Chuckling at the fact that Rowena—Crowley's mother and the queen of Hell—was a guest at his wedding, Dean nodded and led the way out of the room.</p>
<p>The door opened at one end of a short hallway, and the wide open door on the other end beckoned to Dean with the bright sunlight streaming through it and the promise of Cas faithfully waiting for him. Every step he took felt light, like he could sprout wings and fly like... well, like his angel. His fiance. His future husband.</p>
<p>Familiar faces filled up the rows and columns of chairs outside. Garth was there with Bess and Gertie, his wife and daughter both holding one of the lycanthrope twins. Charlie was seated next to someone who had to be Stevie, her girlfriend that had previously been wiped from existence. She clutched Stevie's hand and squealed when Dean passed by. </p>
<p>Crowley was also present, looking bothered by the fact he was there. Gavin smiled next to his father and waved in his seat, turning around to meet Dean's eye. Benny, Andrea, Kevin, Jody, Bobby—all there.</p>
<p>And at the end of it all was Cas. His blue eyes were locked onto Dean's the moment he came into view, and the way he was looking at the hunter was so openly affectionate and felt like a whisper of contact between them despite the distance. Claire was trying and failing to hide her smile, rolling her eyes at the angel in her father's body at her side, since Cas chose her to stand next to him and not sit in a chair.</p>
<p>Mary smiled through her happy tears in the front row of seats. Dean had offered to let her walk him down the aisle, but she said that Sam was a better fit since he'd been there for Dean much longer than she had. Bobby said the same thing, but he was stubbornly refusing to cry next to Mary. </p>
<p>Eileen and Rowena broke away from the brothers to sit down; Eileen with Mary and Bobby, and Rowena with Crowley and Gavin. Rowena shot her son a warning look and Crowley sighed, pasting on a smile that looked fake but was acceptable to his mother.</p>
<p>Dean reached out to take Cas's hand at the end of the aisle and looked out at everybody and everything. The chairs holding all the guests were white and he'd walked towards Cas on a path of stones that looked both natural and manmade. Bees buzzed and minded their own business at the arrangements of flowers set up at even intervals, blossoms in every color and size because Cas couldn't choose just one. "Hey," he managed to say, taking in the sight of the angel wearing a black suit like his own.</p>
<p>It seemed silly to call Cas angelic, but he was every inch an angel in this moment, now more than usual. "Hello, Dean."</p>
<p>Jack beamed at the couple and cleared his throat, drawing all the attention to him and them. As the new God, he'd been chosen to oversee the ceremony. It seemed that despite his infinite knowledge of the world and the universe, he was still a bit clueless on what to wear, so he'd used Google (yes, Jack had added the internet to Heaven) to look it up. He looked a bit overdressed for his role, but it looked right on him. Plus, he was really eager to show off his clothing and everyone either didn't want to let him down and take away the kid's enthusiasm or didn't want to risk making the new God an enemy.</p>
<p>He nodded at Dean and Cas. </p>
<p>"You already know I love you, Dean, and I hope I can continue to tell you and show you so you never doubt my devotion. When we first met, I was set on a mission from my father, and I was convinced what I was doing was right until you showed me the truth and made me turn against everything I had believed in. I'm irrevocably changed because of you and have become a better version of myself with you by my side. You are everything to me, Dean Winchester."</p>
<p>Dean's eyes filled with tears and he hoped to God (well, Jack now) that he wouldn't cry like a baby. "Castiel, sparks literally freaking flew when we met, and I should have seen it as a sign that something started that night. You have no damn idea how much I regret not taking a chance on us sooner, because I love you and I hate myself for not figuring it out. But I wouldn't change a single damn thing, because anything else might have meant I may not have you now, and—hell, I don't want to think about being without you, angel."</p>
<p>Suddenly, Cas's arms wrapped around Dean in a brief but affectionate embrace. "I promise to love you forever, Dean," and there was a ring sliding onto his finger. It felt perfect and right against Dean's skin.</p>
<p>"I'm never letting your ass go, baby," Dean promised, slipping Cas's ring on. "Never."</p>
<p>"You are now husband and husband," Jack announced, smiling proudly and looking like the sun in human form. He was crying but not caring who saw.</p>
<p>"You heard it here first," Dean joked through happy tears he couldn't hold back. "The new God's just said we're married."</p>
<p>"Why don't you show me?" Cas asked hopefully, and Dean pulled him into a passionate kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>